


Keith's Intercom Message

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Post-Episode: s02e07 Space Mall, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Shopping Malls, Teen Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith and Shiro go to the Space Mall, but they get separated. Nice going.Oneshot/drabble





	Keith's Intercom Message

Keith had taken Shiro to the Space Mall this time. He hadn't come before, and besides it'd be a good stress relief. The two of them had a nice time together, looking at all the different wild stuff for sale and eating the food. After that though, somehow Keith had gotten separated. 

He had walked around for a little bit, trying to find Shiro, but nothing looked familiar. Was this a little anxiety-inducing? Yeah. 

Finally though, Keith found an employee at the intercom. Relief flooded through him, and he approached the Galra man. 

"Hey, I lost my boyfriend. Can I make an announcement over the intercom?" he asked. 

Suddenly the Galra's eyes widened. It was the Paul Blart Mall Cop guy, Varkon. "Wait aren't you one of those guys who stole a c--"

Keith pushed past him, ignoring him. Smooth. 

"...Shiro? Where are you? I miss you, babe. Come find me." 

Needless to say it ended well. And even though it was a good day, it was also way too full of shit. Next time they'd just have a regular date on the ship.


End file.
